Luna de sangre
by Bella Scullw
Summary: El amor había sido profanado millones de años atrás, lo único que quedaba era la traición y la sangre.
1. Stage I

**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Fictober 2019 que está realizado la página retos randoms de randoms fandoms, pero me inspiré en algunos de sus prompts.

* * *

**Este el 27° prompt: **crisis.

**Pareja: **MinakoxKunzite.

Está basado en el manga, no el anime. De hecho, está ubicado en la línea anterior al despertar de Sailor Moon e incluso de Sailor V, cuando los Shitennou estaban a punto de ser reclutados por Beryl._ Será una serie de one-shot de cada senshixshitennou._

* * *

.

.

.

.

**LUNA DE SANGRE**

.

**STAGE I**

.

.

.

La niña, porque era una niña, reía alegremente junto a su grupo de amigas, saltaba, hacía gestos graciosos, y de vez en cuando miraba como tonta enamorada a cada chico guapo que pasaba.

Aunque si iba a poner de tonta a una joven chica, él tampoco podía quedarse atrás.

¿Por qué siempre la miraba?

Era solo una niña que apenas y pisaba la adolescencia, una muchachita de unos doce años que aun asistía a secundaria, que reía, se enamoraba y disfrutaba de su vida.

Él era un hombre con una carrera terminada, con un trabajo que apenas y le satisfacía, con una vida vacía. Era un hombre atormentado de pesadillas y recuerdos de sangre, gritos y lágrimas.

Recuerdos de un hombre que lo llamaba.

Recuerdos de una mujer de espaldas que lloraba.

Recuerdos de un palacio destruido, de una sombra cayendo al piso, de su propio grito, de una joven chica hiriéndose con una espada…

Recuerdos de largos cabellos rojos como la sangre, una mirada endemoniada, un juramento inquebrantable, y una voz suave y espantosa que susurraba lo mismo una y otra vez:

"…_Tú me entregaste tu alma, serás mío siempre…"_

Eran recuerdos, eran gritos, eran voces… eran lamentos y quejidos que se enterraban en su alma, que herían sus sueños, que lo levantaban en mitad de la noche sudando frío. Entonces, lo único que podía calmarle era acercarse a la ventana, mirar el cielo teñido de añil y la luna que reposaba allí, y por breves momentos –solo segundos– él sentía que era dueño de sí mismo, sentía que esas suaves y espantosas palabras no eran nada. Pero la noche acababa, la luna se ocultaba y el día continuaba.

Entonces, volvía a preguntarse ¿Por qué la miraba? ¿Qué tenía de especial esa niña?

La primera vez que la vio había aparecido casi de la nada, chillando sobre algo, tirando del brazo de otra chica y arrastrándola hacia algún lado. Él se encontraba en el metro, intranquilo y agitado por sus sueños, y a través del cristal la vio y el tiempo se distorsionó, fue tan lento que captó cada detalle, el largo cabello dorado, los ojos azules traviesos, la sonrisa pícara…

El uniforme indicaba su pertenencia al colegio local del lugar, pero él no vio eso. Cuando la niña se detuvo y volteó un momento, fue como si algo golpeara en su interior, y vio –debió ser una ilusión– a una mujer idéntica en ella, una mujer y no una niña que le sonrió con dulzura, cuyos ojos mostraban fortaleza, coraje y también crudeza. Una mujer de tan demoledora belleza que nadie en su vida sería capaz de describirla, tan perfecta como era. Una mujer que, mirándolo a los ojos, entreabrió los labios, alzó una mano y dijo una sola palabra; y él escuchó incluso a través del cristal, a través del ruido y la distancia, escuchó como si ella hubiese susurrado en su oído con la calidez de una amante.

"_Kunzite"_

Y él había sentido ese estremecimiento, ese escalofrío de temor y excitación en su pecho.

Kunzite…

Aquel hombre de sus sueños también le había llamado así… _Kunzite_.

¿Kunzite era su nombre?

Entonces, ¿qué era de Khalid…? ¿Quién era él?

"_Ven a mí"._

Y durante un segundo, un enloquecedor e irracional segundo él quiso escucharla, quiso bajar e ir hacia ella, perseguir aquella ilusión que se fragmentó en pedazos en su mente con otras palabras.

"_Como te odio"._

Al parpadear, todo cambió. Esa voz sensual y seductora se había impregnado de rabia, odio y desesperación, y al mirarla de nuevo él reconoció el desprecio en esos ojos azules tan impresionantes como tormentosos. Aquella mujer que solo podía ser una diosa gritaba en su mente en agonía y amargura, gritaba y su calidez se desvanecía, su bondad era tragada y su belleza se tornaba una gloria terrible que arrasaba con todo.

Vio un palacio, sus ruinas, vio el fuego devorador, el destello de una armadura y larguísimos cabellos de plata dorada.

Luego, todo había acabado tan bruscamente como había comenzado: la diosa vengativa se desvaneció, la niña rio por última vez desapareciendo entre la multitud, el metro siguió su camino, y él se alejó de ella en aquella ocasión.

Solo que no había terminado allí.

Ahora la veía día a día al ir al trabajo, ella aparecía a la misma hora, caminando, agitando su mochila, saltando, riendo o gritando y la inquietud de su alma se desvanecía ante su vista. Al verla sentía que todo estaba bien, que su existencia era necesaria, sentía que haber viajado a Japón por aquellos sueños era lo correcto.

El haber nacido no era un castigo sino un nuevo comienzo.

"_Ven a mí, mi amado"._

No olvidaba su llamado.

"_Como te odio"._

Aunque tampoco su desprecio, y sentía que se volvía loco ante ello.

¿Qué era lo que ella sentía? ¿Quién era ella?

"_Yo soy Venus encarnada, soy Afrodita, soy Astarté, soy cada mujer que cada hombre desea, soy todo y nada. Me han llamado durante milenios por cada nombre que sostiene mi belleza maldita… pero solo tú, solo tú sabes quién soy"._

¿Quién era él?

"_Tu nombre será Kunzite y gobernarás sobre la tierra de Oriente Medio según tu derecho de nacimiento. Tú serás compañero, amigo, confidente y protector del heredero de nuestro reino"._

¿Realmente tenía lógica todo lo que veía y escuchaba?

"_Sé cuánto lamentan lo que hicieron, y a pesar de que destruyeron mi reino sé que el amor por su príncipe es verdadero. Esta vida llega a su fin, pero vendrá otra y podrán redimir lo que hicieron"._

Habría gente que lo tacharía de loco si dijese lo que pasaba por su mente.

"_Renazcan y busquen a su verdadero señor, protéjanlo como no pudieron hacerlo hoy. Vivan para que él viva, para que la tierra que aman y el príncipe al que sirven sean felices"_

Cada vez se convencía de que todo era real, y también de que había perdido la razón.

¿Realmente alguna vez se había llamado Kunzite?

.

* * *

_._

_¡Hi!_

_Ojalá le guste a alguien. Las parejas formadas por los shitennou y las senshi es algo que me encanta, aunque quizá esto es todo menos romántico -.-._

_Espero puedan dejarme alguna opinión, estaré muy agradecida._

_Besos, Bella._


	2. Stage II

**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Fictober 2019 que está realizado la página retos randoms de randoms fandoms, pero me inspiré en algunos de sus prompts.

* * *

**Este el 19° prompt: **sadismo.

**Pareja: **MakotoxNephrite.

Está basado en el manga, no el anime. De hecho, está ubicado en la línea anterior al despertar de Sailor Moon e incluso de Sailor V, cuando los Shitennou estaban a punto de ser reclutados por Beryl. Será una serie de one-shot de cada senshixshitennou.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**LUNA DE SANGRE**

.

**STAGE II**

.

.

.

¿Por qué su madre no podía hacer sus mandados ella sola?

Medio enfurruñado, medio aburrido caminó sin rumbo esperando a la hora acordada, aún faltaba al menos media hora y no conocía nada en Shibuya, lo único que podía hacer era dar vueltas como tonto por un rato.

Ojala hubiera arrastrado a uno de sus amigos, al menos podría molestar a alguien un rato, eso si hubiese sido productivo. En cambio tuvo que contentarse con dar pasos a lo loco mirando sin interés las calles por las que pasaba, un letrero le indicó que el colegio de Shibuya se encontraba en la misma dirección por donde iba pero no importaba mucho en realidad, a esa hora las clases ya debían haber acabado y no habría nada interesante (chicas) que ver.

O al menos eso pensó.

—¡Te he dicho que lo dejes en paz! —chilló una furiosa voz de mujer.

"_Nephrite"._

Connor se detuvo lentamente.

—¡No, aléjate de él!

"_Ven"._

Él fue. Ella le llamaba, ella pedía por él y él debía obedecer.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en una calle desierta y a unos metros se desarrollaba una peculiar escena: un chico estaba tirado en mitad de la pista con el labio partido y delante de él con los brazos extendidos, buscando protegerlo, se encontraba una chica de espaldas enfrentando a dos tipos.

—Oh, vaya, Haruto. ¿Qué se siente ser protegido por una cría de doce años?

— Cállate! —chilló la muchachita con ferocidad.

—Definitivamente no podías caer más bajo —se burló el otro—. Ahora apártate de nuestro camino, niñita, ser una gigante no te ayudará a salvar el pellejo —dijo, riendo y sujetándola del codo para lanzarla al suelo.

Ella se crispó, y Connor supo lo que sucedería: desde su sitio observó con los labios entreabiertos de sorpresa y admiración el preciso momento en que ella cogió el mismo brazo que la había sujetado y, dando un grito de rabia y frustración, lanzó a su oponente sobre su espalda.

Connor sintió su fuerza, su rabia, sintió el poder y la elegancia que desprendía su pequeña e imponente figura, y sintió su corazón agitarse, sintió su pulso dispararse y su sangre hervir bajo su piel.

Él la conocía.

—¡No toques a _senpai_!

"_¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi princesa en mi presencia!"_

—¡Maldita mocosa! —gritó indignado el que quedaba lanzándose sobre la chica.

Connor ni siquiera lo pensó, fue hacia adelante dispuesto a intervenir pero chocó contra un contenedor de basura atrayendo la atención de todos.

—¿Eh? —Ella se desconcentró y miró hacia él, y la luz escindió sobre su rostro y sus ojos verdes.

Esos ojos…

"_Yo he visto esos ojos", _pensó con aturdimiento.

"_Nephrite"_

Ella se quedó congelada en su sitio, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, los hombros caídos y la expresión de quien ve a su amante y a su enemigo.

"_Júpiter"_

—¡Kino, cuidado! —gritó el chico al que ella protegía levantándose finalmente y golpeando al oponente que quedaba.

El sonido del chico cayendo al piso pareció despertarlos, Connor respiraba con dificultad, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros cuando no se había movido ni un centímetro. La niña, Kino, se estremeció en su sitio y solo volvió a hablar cuando los dos tipos que les molestaban salieron corriendo al verse superados en número.

—¿Está bien…_senpai_?

—Déjame solo, Kino—respondió bruscamente el joven, limpiándose la sangre de la boca y alejándose.

—Senpai… ¡Senpai!—La niña gritó al instante.

Connor no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ella se agitó sobre sus pies con torpeza, recogió la mochila de forma apresurada y se incorporó para echar a correr tras su superior.

Él la miró sin ser capaz de comprender lo que pasaba con él, quería decir algo, abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió, lo único que podía hacer de pie frente a ella era mirar, contemplar, admirar, adorar sus ojos… esos ojos que habían agitado su alma. Esos ojos que le atormentaban, esos ojos que ahora le miraban con miedo y confusión, ojos del tono verde más abrumador y enloquecedor que pudiese existir.

Ojos que eran solo para él.

_Júpiter._

Una risa resonó en su mente, armoniosa y alegre.

_Júpiter._

Unos labios curvados en una sonrisa tímida, llenos de rubor, unos labios que él presionó suavemente con los suyos.

_Júpiter._

El latido de un corazón bajo la piel…

_¡TE MATARÉ!_

…y la sangre cálida en sus dedos.

_¡Júpiter!_

La niña se fue, lo miró por última vez y corrió lejos de él, corrió y corrió, y él observó su figura desvanecerse en un torbellino de pétalos rosas con una sensación de hundimiento y pérdida que nunca se desvanecería.

"_¿Quién eres?"_

"_Soy quien te amo y te traicionó… soy aquel ser que no merece tu amor"._

_._

* * *

.

_Gracias por el comentario Minako992! Lo sé, es un poco perturbador la diferencia de edad entre Kunzite y Minako pero así lo quiso la autora XDD, al menos cuando busque esa era la edad que se llevaban ambos. Espero que este capítulo te guste si lo lees._

_Besos, Bella._


	3. Stage III

**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Fictober 2019 que está realizado la página retos randoms de randoms fandoms, pero me inspiré en algunos de sus prompts.

* * *

**Este el 29° prompt: **histeria.

**Pareja: **ReixJadeite.

Está basado en el manga, no el anime. De hecho, está ubicado en la línea anterior al despertar de Sailor Moon e incluso de Sailor V, cuando los Shitennou estaban a punto de ser reclutados por Beryl. Será una serie de one-shot de cada senshixshitennou.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**LUNA DE SANGRE**

.

**STAGE III**

.

.

.

Los sueños comenzaron después del accidente: destellos de plata, oro y carmesí. Al principio, Kotaro solo se hundió en su miseria pensando que era producto de su supervivencia y del trauma, pero cuando vio el palacio en ruinas y a aquella mujer entre las llamas, entendió que era algo más. Y se aferró a esa obsesión para sentirse menos miserable por respirar.

Takashi, uno de sus pocos amigos, fue quien le habló sobre el templo Hikawa.

—Si sigues así pronto te expulsarán, hombre. —Le pasó un papelito con una dirección anotada. Estaba ceñudo y serio como pocas veces lo vería—. Es como un cuento de terror, pero dicen que la sacerdotisa de ese templo tiene poderes reales. Su nombre es Rei Hino, ella puede ayudarte.

¿Podría?

Kotaro observó las escalinatas del templo de forma desapasionada. El sol estaba ocultándose, le había llevado horas llegar a Sendai y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Su hermano estaría preocupado por su ausencia.

_¡Por favor, basta! ¡Detengan esto, detengan esta guerra!_

El eco volvió con más fuerza, la voz de aquella princesa inmaculada. Lo había escuchado tantas veces que ya no lo sorprendía.

—¿A esto se le llama una vida pasada…?—murmuró para sí. ¿Había perdido a sus padres para recordar algo aún más trágico y sangriento?

"_Jadeite"_

Abrió los ojos en grande. Miró a todos lados y soltó su mochila, inquieto y confundido. Nunca había escuchado esa voz antes en sus sueños, pero de algún modo sabía a quién pertenecía. Recordó a la mujer entre el fuego, su largo cabello oscuro bailoteando al ritmo de las llamas…

"_Badb"_

Caminó como en un trance, olvidando a su hermano y sus padres.

"_¿Cómo pudiste…?"_

—No… —dijo, las sienes palpitando—… no perdones… no me perdones…

_¡Mi señor!_

Alzó la mirada, había llegado a la entrada del templo y unos cuervos estaban volando en círculos sobre él. Kotaro parpadeó, el dolor quedó olvidado, su respiración se normalizó. ¿Esos cuervos habían hablado o él lo había imaginado? Apenas fue consciente de su proceder, alzó una mano y los llamó.

Acudieron entonces, uno se apoyó en un hombro, el otro en su brazo derecho.

—Phobos, Deimos —nombró. Las aves agitaron el pico, Kotaro no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa leve, cansada. De algún modo se sentía más tranquilo—. Como los satélites de Marte.

El cuervo en su hombro se frotó contra su mejilla.

Kotaro acarició su cabecita con afecto, una sensación entumecida de culpa le carcomió el pecho. Su semblante se tornó triste aunque no podía comprender. Vio otra vez a la mujer de cabello oscuro, esta vez sonriendo, riendo, giraba sobre sí con una gracia envidiable, hermosa y feroz a la vez. Y su belleza lo hirió, su rostro pálido, sus labios rojos… y pensó,_ "yo la amé"._

El conocimiento lo superó. Deimos se agitó en su brazo mientras las sienes volvían a palpitarle.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Eso es exactamente lo que yo digo.

Un sacerdote anciano lo observaba agudamente a unos pasos. Kotaro lo observó con cautela, no había escuchado sus pasos.

—Buenas tardes.

—Sí, buenas tardes, muchacho. —El anciano se acercó más—. ¿Cómo sabes sus nombres?

—¿Perdón?

—De los cuervos —explicó, ladeando la cabeza—. Normalmente no dejan que nadie más que mi nieta se acerque a ellos. Rei les nombró Phobos y Deimos, pero pocos saben eso.

Kotaro supo que había estado observando desde que llegó. Desvió la mirada a los cuervos, los acarició por última vez y los dejó ir.

—Los nombres acudieron a mi cabeza en cuanto los vi —respondió sin preocuparse por si lo tomaban por loco—. Acerté al parecer.

—Sí, acertaste… —El anciano seguía mirándolo de forma extraña—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Rei Hino —dijo, y se vio acechado por una incertidumbre sombría. Cerró las manos y notó recién que no tenía su maletín. Miró a todos lados y maldijo—. Lo siento. Regresaré otro día. —_No lo haría_—. Solo pensé que Rei Hino podía ayudarme…

Intentó retirarse, pero el sacerdote habló.

—Quizá puede. Mi nieta es un poco arisca, pero tiene buen corazón. Si hablas con Rei, y tiene las respuestas que necesitas para serenar tu corazón ella ayudará.

Kotaro apretó la mandíbula, la sensación creciente de incertidumbre era dolorosa.

—¿Cree que lo hará? Nadie puede.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí entonces? —rebatió, arqueando una ceja. Kotaro no pudo responder, las palabras de Takashi habrían caído en saco roto si el presentimiento en su corazón no le hubiese orillado a subir al tren que le condujo a ese templo.

Pero era suficiente. Ese lugar le hacía sentir temeroso, era demasiado agobiante, demasiado extraño. Buscaría respuestas en otro lugar, dejaría la preparatoria, viajaría y encontraría lo que buscaba aunque Ruiji se enfadara.

—Me despido. —Se inclinó cortésmente. Phobos y Deimos empezaron a volar en círculos otra vez.

_¡Mi señor!_

Las palabras eran casi un ruego. ¿A qué?, ¿a quién? No era el señor de nadie, de nada. _Había traicionado…_ Se sobresaltó cuando aquel raudo pensamiento se interrumpió.

¿Había traicionado a alguien? Recordó las palabras de esa mujer:_ "¿Cómo pudiste…?",_ su voz estaba llena de lágrimas, de ira, y desasosiego. Llevó una mano a su cabeza, un sudor frío bañándole.

El sacerdote no parecía impresionado ni curioso ante sus reacciones extrañas.

—Ve a casa, y vuelve cuando estés preparado para afrontar la verdad —aconsejó, sereno y casi afectuoso—. Estoy seguro que Rei podrá ayudarte.

No respondió nada, asintió y volvió sobre sus pasos, bajó las escalinatas y jadeó, débil y adolorido. Tenía que ir a casa, Ruiji estaría preocupado. Tenía que ir a casa, descansar, y olvidar. Tenía que ir a casa. Se convenció de eso mientras bajaba. Encontró su maletín tirado al pie de las escalinatas, lo recogió, y fue cuando escuchó _esa_ voz de nuevo, pero ya no en sus recuerdos, no como un eco frío, todo lo contrario, hervía de vida y pasión.

—No soy una charlatana. —Giró la cabeza, asombrado, y notó a unos metros a un grupo de niñas acosando a otra. La que había hablado tenía la barbilla alzada, y lucía regia, orgullosa y feroz aun en desventaja.

Era tan hermosa que dolía verla: cabello oscuro como las plumas de Phobos y Deimos…

"_Jadeite"_

Tropezó. Su estropicio llamó la atención de ellas.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Estás maldita! ¡A donde sea que vas hay desgracias! ¡Deberías desaparecer, Rei Hino! —gritó una, asustada y furiosa a la vez.

—¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡No toleraré tales comportamientos en el templo de mi abuelo! —Rei exclamó, irguiéndose en toda su estatura, sus ojos destellando con ira—. Su aura maliciosa atrae más desgracia que mis supuestas maldiciones. —Su voz llena de desprecio fue contundente, peligrosa.

"_¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos?"_

Kotaro se agitó en el suelo, arrodillado y jadeante, y las niñas también debieron sentirlo porque huyeron. Luego, unos pasos empezaron a sonar en su dirección.

"_Jadeite"_

"_Badb"_

—No sé qué te pasa, pero debes irte. Está anocheciendo y no parece que vivas cerca. —Kotaro observó su uniforme escolar que lo delataba y asintió dócilmente. Sin duda, Nerima y Sendai estaban muy lejos.

—Bien… —Rei observó al extraño con el ceño fruncido, inquieta y sospechosa, y se fue.

Cuando su figura desapareció, Kotaro levantó la mirada, sus ojos grises aturdidos. Rei Hino era la mujer de sus recuerdos. La había amado en el pasado, y ella lo había amado también. Lo recordaba.

Y él los había traicionado: a ella y a sí mismo.

En su vergüenza pensó que nunca debía volver, pero cuando finalmente halló el suficiente perdón para sí mismo, fue incapaz de hacerlo, tragado en la fragante oscuridad de Beryl.

.

* * *

.

¡Hi!

Aquí está el tercero. Pensé que ya que Jadeite recordaba un poco su atracción por Rei podía, quizá, haber recordado antes de que Beryl le lavara el cerebro otra vez.

*Badb es la diosa celta de la guerra, y ese es el nombre que decidí darle a Rei en su encarnación anterior cuando vivía en el milenio de plata.

**Minako992**, otra vez gracias por tu comentario! Quería responderte mediante un MP, pero no los tienes activados, así que por aquí será. Gracias también por tus palabras en mi otro one-shot de Minako y Ceres.

Besos, Bella.


	4. Stage IV

**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Fictober 2019 que está realizado la página retos randoms de randoms fandoms, pero me inspiré en algunos de sus prompts.

* * *

**Este el 28° prompt:** romper.

**Pareja: **AmixZoisite.

Está basado en el manga, no el anime. De hecho, está ubicado en la línea anterior antes del despertar de Sailor Moon e incluso de Sailor V, cuando los Shitennou estaban a punto de ser reclutados por Beryl. Será una serie de one-shot de cada senshixshitennou.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**LUNA DE SANGRE**

.

**STAGE IV**

.

.

.

El rostro de su madre estaba, como siempre, pálido. Lester se sentía contrariado, se suponía que mudarse a Japón ayudaría a su condición, pero no veía ningún cambio notable. Seguía desconsolada.

Mordió su tostada con reticencia.

—Mamá —dijo lentamente. Ella alzó la mirada de la mesa, formando una sonrisa demasiado brillante y falsa—. ¿Quieres que me quede hoy?

—¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no! —respondió sobresaltada—. Deja de decir tonterías, Lester. Tienes que ir al colegio, estoy bien.

Hizo una mueca.

—Pues no lo pareces —señaló mordazmente. La preocupación empezaba a tornarse irritación. No soportaba verla así. Había pasado casi un año desde que su padre falleció, Lester lo extrañaba mucho, jamás dejaría de hacerlo, lo recordaría con amor y melancolía. Su madre, no obstante, estaba sobrepasando ese luto, él empezaba a creer que estaba dejándose morir lentamente.

Ella tomó aire con impotencia.

—Lo siento, cariño. Estoy siendo un pésimo ejemplo.

Él dejó su desayuno y le tomó de las manos, mirando con seriedad.

—Solo quiero que estés bien. Puedo tomarme un tiempo del colegio, no pasará nada. No digo que abandonaré los estudios, solo un descanso para nosotros ¿qué dices?

—No. —La respuesta fue rotunda. Su madre le besó el dorso de las manos con afecto—, no quiero ser un obstáculo en tu camino. Eres brillante, Lester, todos los dicen. Japón es una oportunidad perfecta para ti y no voy a ser un lastre. Una de las vecinas me habló sobre un curso de repostería, creo que lo tomaré para distraer mi mente.

Lester asintió. No quería presionarla más, sabía que su madre era sensible al tema de ser "un obstáculo". Era huérfana, y la familia de su padre nunca aprobó la relación, por lo que ahora que estaba viuda, Lester era la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo. Aferrarse a él desde una distancia prudente era lo que quería hacer.

—¿Ya estás acostumbrado a este ritmo de vida? —Ella cambió el tema sonriendo con más sinceridad—. Solías quejarte mucho de la rigidez y la severidad japonesa.

—No he cambiado mi parecer —Lester rodó los ojos—, son demasiado obsesivos para mi gusto. Sin contar su sentido de superioridad, he visto acoso escolar en Europa, pero madre, se queda corto comparado a este lugar.

Ella se encogió en su sitio, lamentándose.

—El mundo es un lugar muy difícil.

"_El mundo es hermoso, no solo Terra. Hay belleza en todos lados, aunque tu planeta brille más que cualquier estrella en el firmamento, la belleza del resto nunca se verá opacada"._

Casi soltó la taza de café que estaba tomando.

—¿Lester?

—Es hora de irme. —Se levantó casi tirando la mesa en el proceso. Estaba aturdido. Besó a su madre en la frente, cogió su maletín y salió pitando de la casa, rechinando los dientes.

Después de la muerte de su padre, empezaron a surgir esas pequeñas… reflexiones. ¿Qué se suponía que eran? Le hacían sentir inquieto, ¿estaba volviéndose loco?, ¿hablaba consigo mismo o qué? La voz en su mente era ajena, de matices elegantes y contundentes, le hacía pensar en el color azul, el agua, y libros viejos.

Se sentía tonto.

Y la cultura japonesa no ayudaba a mejorar su estado de ánimo, las creencias orientales hablaban del tema de la reencarnación como una salida a su locura temporal. A sus catorce años, la única respuesta que Lester quería era sobre su futuro prometedor, no sobre cosas que ya habían pasado.

—No tiene lógica —musitó para sí, cruzando la calle de forma distraída—. No lo tiene.

"_No todo tiene lógica en este universo, Zoisite. Tienes que dejar ir algunas cosas por el bien de tu brille mente"._

"_No, maestro. Muchas gracias…"_

—… la lógica nos mantiene a salvo de las pasiones —completó la frase casi sin darse cuenta, y se detuvo abruptamente, molesto consigo mismo. ¿Por qué estaba pasándole eso? Pronto serían los exámenes nacionales, necesitaba conseguir un buen lugar y no lo lograría así.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y sacudió la cabeza. Quizá su madre no quería su compañía ese día, estaba bien, pero él necesitaba un tiempo para sí mismo lejos del colegio. Miró a su alrededor con ojos cansados, notando que se había detenido al borde de la pista.

—Esto es peligroso. —Por fortuna, no había nadie cerca para regañarlo.

Dio vuelta y tomó otro camino, lejos de las clases y sus compañeros esquivos. Lester sabía que sus pésimas relaciones fraternales también eran su culpa, pero no podía evitar ser condescendiente y crítico, además la mayoría lo buscaba por conveniencia o para admirar/burlarse de sus ojos verdes, su cabello claro o su apariencia "delicada". Le hacía querer golpear a alguien, aunque sabía que sería más una pérdida para él. No tenía el físico adecuado para meterse en peleas.

Sin más ánimos de enfadarse, apartó eso de su mente, y se dispuso a ir a su lugar favorito: la piscina.

En Juuban se encontraba una de las piscinas más grandes de Tokyo, y a Lester le venía bien. Se sentó en las gradas, sacó un cuaderno de notas y un lápiz, y trazó líneas sin patrón, mirando con cierta emoción las competencias informales entre los nadadores. Le relajaba ser un espectador.

Aunque, entre todos los competidores, había una persona que había fascinado a Lester desde que la vio por primera vez meses atrás. Una niña de unos doce años más o menos, no estaba seguro, sin embargo, su audacia y habilidad en el agua no tenía comparación. Ella siempre estaba sola, entraba y nadaba casi sin pausa, sin molestarse en hablar o congeniar con el resto. Si se detenía nunca lo hacía en los bordes de la piscina sino en el centro, flotaba, se sacaba el gorro y miraba a la nada de forma inexpresiva. Parecía tan… adulta a pesar de ser menor que él.

Lester había escuchado algunos murmullos sobre ella cuando se sentaba lo más cerca de la piscina que podía. Su nombre era Ami Mizuno, y era considerada una niña genio antipática, antisocial, y orgullosa a más no poder. Así la veían todos, Lester no.

Sentía que ella siempre estaba triste, aunque no sabía cómo expresarlo.

Ella no estaba ese día, Lester la buscó con la mirada y no encontró su llamativa cabellera azul noche. Se sintió decepcionado, pero no permitió que eso le distrajera de su afición. Siguió trazado patrones imaginarios y malos, mirando las competencias y relajándose.

"_No solo debes mirar, también participa con nosotros, Zoisite"_

"_Claro, porque serán especialmente cuidadosos"._

"_Deja de ser tan quisquilloso, hombre. Vamos, una competencia de arquería estaría bien"._

—Zoisite… —Dibujó una piedra en su cuaderno, una piedra ornamental de la que había buscado incansablemente un significado. Aún no había hallado nada—. ¿Qué significa?

"_Es el nombre que te fue dado en honor a la piedra sagrada de nuestro reino, un nombre para servir al príncipe de Terra: Endymion"_

Parpadeó.

—Endymion… —Era la primera vez que ese nombre acudía a su mente, pero era como si lo conociese de toda la vida. La irritación y confusión se convirtieron en ansiedad. ¿Cuántos años tenía?, ¿qué estaba haciendo con su vida? Tenía que buscar a alguien… tenía que…

Se levantó, dejó su cuaderno atrás sin notarlo, cogió su mochila y se estampó directo contra una niña. No la miró mientras intentaba continuar su camino.

—Lo siento —dijo, tan apresurado que olvidó usar el japonés.

—Está bien. —La respuesta también fue en inglés, uno fluido y sin acentos. Giró sin dejar de correr entre las gradas, curioso, y notó con un revuelo en el estómago a Ami Mizuno en el lugar que había abandonado. Lucía más presentable y elegante si era posible en su uniforme escolar.

Ella lo miró de reojo antes de seguir su propio camino. Lester tragó y casi cayó mientras una memoria acudía a él con fuerza: vio una habitación inmaculada, sábanas azules, y a una mujer junto a él, hermosa y dulce.

"_Protegeremos a nuestros señores juntos, Zoisite. No fallaremos"_

Su mochila cayó.

"_Mi poder está limitado, a diferencia de Mars, Jupiter y Venus yo no puedo matar. Si rompiera el tabú el precio sería mi vida"._

Otro recuerdo más. Ella estaba allí, de pie entre los combatientes, luciendo pequeña, traicionada y etérea. Sangre le resbalaba del rostro junto a las lágrimas. La princesa acababa de tomar su vida.

"_Naida"_

"_Zoisite"_

"_Naida"_

"_¡La tranquilidad no me sirve para luchar! ¡Agua, toma mi vida y aniquila!_

—Naida. —Alzó una mano, y otro recuerdo más acudió.

"_Renazcan y busquen a su verdadero señor, protéjanlo como no pudieron hacer hoy. Vivan para que él viva, para que la tierra a la que aman y el príncipe al que sirven sean felices"._

—Endymion… primero tengo que buscar a Endymion… —susurró con ojos aturdidos. Asintió, recogió su mochila, y salió del lugar.

Volvería, tenía que hacerlo, pero primero estaba su príncipe, el voto que había hecho y roto debía ser redimido.

* * *

_._

_¡Hi!_

_Aquí está el último de la serie, aunque aún queda al menos un capítulo más donde todos se reúnen. Quizá después agregue otras cosas que tenía pensado, pero no es seguro._

_Como siempre, Minako992, gracias por comentar!, también gracias Elmund9._

_Si a alguien más le gusta, espero puedan dejarme alguna opinión._

_Besos, Bella._


	5. Stage V

**Disclaimer: applied.**

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero igual sigo inspirándome en el Fictober 2019 que estuvo realizado la página retos randoms de randoms fandoms.

**Este el 30° prompt:** sombra.

**Pareja:** Está basado en el manga, no el anime. De hecho, está ubicado en la línea anterior antes del despertar de Sailor Moon e incluso de Sailor V, cuando los Shitennou estaban a punto de ser reclutados por Beryl.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**LUNA DE SANGRE**

.

**STAGE V**

.

.

.

.

No fue una coincidencia lo que lo llevó a Japón. Lester comprendió eso en una súbita epifanía mientras su ansiosa y obsesiva caminata lo llevó a encontrarse con sus antiguos hermanos unos días después. En el desarreglado uniforme escolar, pálido y ojeroso tanto por deambular sin rumbo buscando a su príncipe (asimilando el pasado y el presente) como por haber discutido con su madre por su inasistencia, observó con deleite amargo y sorpresivo como _esas _figuras convergían de tres calles paralelas a la vez.

Eran imponentes como lo habían sido en su vida previa, aquel suspiro de existencia maldito. Por un momento, un horrible y cruel momento, creyó que eran una alucinación producto de esos días de locura, del anhelo y el remordimiento, de la culpa y el dolor. El pitido de los autos, la gente empujándolo, todo pareció desvanecerse mientras sus pasos se detenían abruptamente al borde la pista, mirando a sus camaradas con incredulidad.

"_Renazcan y busquen a su verdadero señor, protéjanlo como no pudieron hacer hoy. Vivan para que él viva, para que la tierra que aman y el príncipe al que sirven sean felices"_

Sintió que la respiración se paralizó por un segundo en su pecho, una inspiración que pudo haber tomado décadas, y para su eterna vergüenza se encontró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, recordando vívidamente su muerte en el Milenio de Plata. Recordó a la reina mirándolo con desconsuelo, recordó también a Venus gritando de dolor y rencor.

¡¿Qué había hecho?!

¡No, ¿qué habían hecho?!

Las sienes le palpitaron atrozmente y tuvo que ahogar un gemido de dolor. Empezó a perder el equilibrio pero tres pares de brazos lo mantuvieron en su sitio. De algún modo ellos habían logrado atravesar la marea de personas en cuestión de segundos.

Jadeó un poco y murmuró sus nombres.

—Kunzite… Jadeite… Nephrite…

Sí, esos habían sido sus gloriosos y benditos nombres. Malditos también, pensaron a la vez mientras la fugaz visión de un palacio de cristal ardía en sus recuerdos. Nombres malditos que habían usado para traicionar con sus propias manos a la razón de su misma existencia.

Por largos segundos se observaron con ansiedad y aturdimiento, como si no tuvieran del todo claro lo que sucedía en sus narices. Los recuerdos eran puñales, iban y venían como una radio mal sintonizada y los sacudían. Así habían pasado los últimos días, en una especie de duermevela en la que habían abandonado la realidad mientras vagaban de un lado a otro buscando algo… o alguien.

—Zoisite… —Fue Kunzite quien los sacó de su letargo. Su voz fue baja pero tranquilizadora a pesar de su aspecto descuidado—… así que todos estamos aquí…

Jadeite se estremeció, bajó la mirada con inquietud pero asintió. Nephrite lo imitó como si estuviese en una especie de trance.

—Ustedes… —Zoisite hizo un esfuerzo y se irguió, apartándose de las manos de sus amigos—. Esto no puede ser una coincidencia.

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que los cuatro hubiesen renacido en la misma época o estuviesen en el mismo país? Notaba los rasgos extranjeros de casi todos, él mismo resaltaba con su palidez.

Entonces, a la vez murmuraron un nombre:

—Endymion.

.

.

.

.

.

No recordaban todo. Ninguno de ellos lo hacía. Solo sabían que habían vivido en un reino antiguo, que habían hecho votos a un príncipe y lo habían traicionado. Y esa información ya era suficientemente para trastornarlos.

Estaban los rostros de aquellas mujeres que habían amado, y la princesa que lloraba y sangraba pero ninguno se atrevió a hablar de ello. Cada uno interiorizó el pequeño encuentro que habían tenido con las senshi, como un secreto precioso que no debía ser profanado.

El encuentro también sirvió para despejar un poco de la culpabilidad que era como una losa, lo único latente a pesar de los grandes vacíos en sus memorias. Jadeite recordaba el fuego, recordaba a Mars gritando en sus brazos mientras incendiaba el sistema solar, llorando lágrimas que se evaporaban en el ambiente, culpándolo y culpándose por haberlo amado.

—No hay excusas que merezcan pronunciarse. —La voz de Kunzite tan implacable como siempre alcanzó a sus hombres como un rayo de luz, cada uno sombrío y atormentado por sus faltas—. No podemos retroceder el tiempo, tampoco borrar lo que hicimos. Solo seguir adelante, redimirnos… hay una razón por la que renacimos y no es para estancarnos en la culpa y la traición. No podemos avergonzar a Endymion sintiendo compasión por nosotros.

Jadeite abrió la boca y la cerró casi al instante, pensando en aquellas memorias hirientes. Sentía que podía llorar ante la destrucción que había causado, el palacio de plata ardía en el eco del pasado, ardía y caía, y una princesa lloraba y gritaba porque la guerra terminara. Pero mucho antes de ese fatídico día otra princesa había sonreído por primera vez ante él, una sonrisa suave e inusual en su rostro regio, una sonrisa que era como el fuego.

"_No quería amarte, no pensaba hacerlo"_, pareció decir de nuevo. _"Pero es inútil seguir negándolo. Jadeite",_ lo había observado con esos ojos oscuros como los agujeros negros, _"por favor, no quiero arrepentirme de amar…"_

Kunzite tenía razón. Jadeite asintió con fuerza, tragó saliva y apretó los puños. No se trataba de ellos, el renacimiento era por aquellos a quienes habían decepcionado.

—¿Tienen alguna pista? —Nephrite preguntó pasando las manos por sus rizos largos con fastidio. Por alguna razón el cabello le había crecido de un día para otro de forma antinatural, rozaba sus hombros y lo proveía de una apariencia… anticuada aunque atractiva a su modo—. Acerca de Endymion.

Los tres sacudieron la cabeza. Solo llevaban unos días buscando después de todo, y ni siquiera era una búsqueda ordenada o útil, deambular como muertos vivientes sin rumbo alguno no se podía considerar una buena idea. Aunque se habían encontrado por fortuna… o destino en realidad.

—¿Qué hacemos? —exigió, frustrado.

—Primero que todo, debemos arreglar nuestros asuntos —señaló Kunzite simplemente. Miró el maletín que había depositado en el suelo cuando ingresaron a la cafetería, y luego su reloj. Pasaba del mediodía, se suponía que tenía una clase por dictar—. Tenemos una vida actualmente, si solo desaparecemos vamos a preocupar a muchos.

—Mis padres y mi hermana viajarán a Corea mañana —dijo Nephrite—, un regalo por entrar a la universidad. Se suponía que era un viaje familiar pero lo cancelaré. —Antes de que Kunzite dijera algo, él sacudió la cabeza—. Entiendo lo que dijiste, pero tengo un presentimiento extraño.

—¿Un presentimiento extraño? —Zoisite repitió aquello con un mal sabor de boca. Le vino a la cabeza la imagen llorosa de su madre en la puerta de la casa que compartían. La había dejado sin más, sin darle explicación alguna a pesar de que esa mujer lo amaba tanto. Se sintió ridículo, ciertamente no tenía solo una vida que cuidar. Era Lester también—. Tengo que hablar con mi madre, no tomará mucho…

—Debo hablar con mi hermano también —añadió Jadeite.

Nephrite asintió con ansiedad.

Con ciertas reticencias Kunzite aceptó. Su vida como Khalid pesaba, era huérfano y sabía lo importante que era tener en cuenta el presente, una de las principales razones por la que estaba determinado a no dejarse llevar por las penurias y pecados de su encarnación anterior. Había estado solo en el mundo antes de recordar, y no quería que sus hermanos perdieran de vista que esa nueva vida también valía. Sus seres amados tenían derecho a ser priorizados.

No obstante, entendía que no podía detener su deseo de encontrar a Endymion.

—Encontrémonos en la universidad de Keio en cuatro horas —ordenó.

—¿Un profesor universitario? —Jadeite sonrió débilmente cuando les indicó como llegar y donde buscarlo—. No esperaba menos de ti, Kunzite.

Él dudó un poco antes de corregirlo.

—Mi nombre es Khalid.

La mirada de Jadeite fue amable cuando contestó.

—Mis padres me dieron el nombre de Kotaro.

—_Soy Connor. _—Nephrite usó el inglés solo para presumir un poco. La primera muestra de su tan notable carácter descarado.

—Y yo, Lester. —El más joven del grupo habló en perfecto japonés para contraatacar a su amigo.

Por un segundo casi olvidaron la frustración y fue como si todo encajara en su sitio de nuevo. Eran los guardianes, los protectores de Endymion, el príncipe de Terra. Eran los Shitennou, y aunque el mundo había envejecido antes de su renacimiento nada iba a cambiar eso. Se permitieron sonreír abiertamente con un ligero alivio, con una pizca de esperanza.

Para Khalid aquella esperanza era tan cegadora y peligrosa como la belleza de Venus.

_Endymion._

_Endymion._

El llamado fue un ruego, y desde el fondo de su corazón cada uno deseó que su maestro escuchara a pesar del tiempo y la distancia entre ellos.

.

.

.

.

Nunca tuvieron oportunidad de armar un gran plan, ni siquiera uno patético. Aún estaban absortos entre el pasado y el presente, el viento se mecía entre ellos como una melodía y disfrutaban los ecos que parecían traerles.

Cuando hojas secas se arrastraron frente a ellos danzando al ritmo del viento, Nephrite hizo una pausa y alzó una mano para protegerse del sol mientras observaba el recorrido, la imagen gloriosa de Jupiter acudiendo a él. Podía verla de nuevo en los prados con flores bailoteando a su alrededor, recordaba su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes. Él tragó audiblemente, su largo y molestoso cabello golpeándole el rostro mientras pensaba que a pesar de los millones de años transcurridos él había sido incapaz de olvidar aquellos ojos.

Su pausa abrupta permitió que los otros también nadaran en los recuerdos brumosos. Kunzite pensó en la niña que veía cada día al ir a trabajar, pensó en su dolorosa juventud y en lo hermosa que sería algún día. Hermosa y terrible sin lugar a dudas. La reencarnación de Venus lo odiaría con la misma pasión con la que lo amó, y él estaba dispuesto a aceptar su odio tal como había aceptado su amor.

Zoisite pensó vagamente en Ami Mizuno, en lo solitaria que se veía, en la tristeza que notó en sus ojos… anhelaba estar con ella, rogar su perdón… y era risible tal emoción. Lester se había sentido atraído por ella, por su magnificencia, por su modo de deslizarse en el agua y alejarse del mundo, pero Zoisite… Zoisite la amaba. Y lo triste de todo era que recordaba con más claridad su rostro en el campo de batalla, recordaba su figura pequeña y temblorosa, sus lágrimas de sangre, y la forma en la que le había mirado antes de sacrificarse para asesinarlo.

Cuando retomaron el paso el silencio de las calles pareció ser más agudo, casi conspirador. Apartaron a las senshi de sus mentes, enterrando el amor y la traición bajo llave, y caminaron enfocándose solo en buscar a Endymion. Jadeite les había explicado en la entrada de Keio sobre el templo Hikawa y el sacerdote que lo había recibido cuando visitó el lugar. Allí estaban también Phobos y Deimos, _tenían_ que obtener alguna información, alguna pista.

Y ese era su destino, incluso alcanzaron a divisar el torii del santuario antes que el destello carmesí que refulgió a sus espaldas. Fue casi como un juego, el escalofrío que les recorrió les hizo girar (lentamente) y observar confundidos a la hermosa (venenosa) mujer que había aparecido entre las hileras de árboles que coronaban el camino al templo.

Su largo vestido púrpura se fundía con las baldosas de piedra, y en torno a su figura exquisita un manto de oscuridad revoloteaba. Más impresionante que su belleza depravada, era su cabello rojo… carmesí. Como el color que teñía las pesadillas de Kunzite.

Ella nunca pronunció palabra, no hubo necesidad de eso. Millones de años atrás ellos le habían entregado sus almas en un momento de insana debilidad y manipulación. Beryl solo tuvo que extender su mano y ellos recordaron que esa había sido la mujer que los arruinó.

Se sobresaltaron pero eso fue todo lo que pudieron hacer, antes de protestar, de alejarse, de pelear, la oscuridad los había tragado. Murieron en un mundo sin luz ni esperanza, fueron asfixiados y la piel les fue arrancada. Beryl los profanó de todos los modos posibles, besando los huesos que quedaron, armando con su poder profano cuerpos débiles pero obedientes. Arrancó a Endymion de sus mentes, arrancó a las senshi, y su dignidad. Cuando acabó con ellos solo eran títeres arrodillados, besando la piel cadavérica de sus manos enjoyadas, arrastrándose a los pies de la bruja que los había mancillado.

En su mundo muerto, Beryl se alzó como una reina, la reina que siempre había querido ser, la reina que nunca podría ser. Era apenas una pálida sombra de la princesa que Endymion había amado.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Hi!

Disculpen por la tardanza, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y encima se supone que debía terminar otro fic antes y eso me bloqueó. Ahora que ya tengo ese fic listo puedo permitirme escribir y publicar otros. Este es el fin de esta "serie".

Quiero agradecer enormemente a Minako992, Elmund9 y MinaKou.01 por sus reviews! Me animaron mucho y me hicieron feliz.

Besos, Bella.


End file.
